Whatcha Say
"Whatcha Say" is a song by American singer Jason Derulo. Originally released for download on May 5, 2009, the song was officially released on August 4, 2009, as the debut single for his self-titled debut studio album. Lyrics Wha-wha-wha-wha-what did you say? (J-J-J-J-J.R.) Mmmm, whatcha say Mmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm, whatcha say (Jason Derulo) Mmmm, that it's all for the best? Of course, it is I (I) was so wrong (wrong) for so long (long) Only tryna please myself (myself) Girl, I (I) was caught up (up) in her lust (lust) When I don't really want no one else, so no I know I should have treated you better (better) But me and you were meant to last forever (forever) So let me in (let me in), give me another chance (another chance) To really be your man 'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you So tell me, girl Mmmm, whatcha say Mmmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say) Mmmm, that it's all for the best? Of course, it is Mmmm, whatcha say Mmmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say) Wha-wha-wha-wha-what did you say? How (how) could I live (live) with myself (self) Knowing that I let our love go? (Love go) And ooh (ooh), what I'd do (do) with one chance (chance) I just gotta let you know I know what I did wasn't clever But me and you were meant to be together So let me in (let me in), give me another chance (another chance) To really be your man 'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you So tell me, girl Mmmm, whatcha say Mmmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say) Mmmm, that it's all for the best? Of course, it is Mmmm, whatcha say Mmmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say) Wha-wha-wha-wha-what did you say? Girl, tell me what to say, I (say, I) I don't want you to leave me, though you caught me cheating Tell me, tell me what to say, I (say, I) I really need you in my life 'cause things ain't right, girl Girl, tell me what to say, I (say, I) I don't want you to leave me, though you caught me cheating Tell me, tell me what to say, I (say, I) I really need you in my life 'cause things ain't right 'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do (I just didn't know what to do) But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you So, baby, whatcha say Mmmm, whatcha say Mmmm, that you only meant well? (Well of course I did, baby) Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say) Mmmm, that it's all for the best? Of course it is (well, of course, it is) Mmmm, whatcha say (what did you say?) Mmmm, that you only meant well? Well of course you did (woah-oh-oh-oh) Mmmm, whatcha say (whatcha say, whatcha say) Wha-wha-wha-wha-what did you say? (Beluga Heights) Why It Sucks # Jason uses way too much auto-tune to the point that he barely sounds human. # The lyrics are pathetic and are about Jason saying sorry to a cheated girlfriend. # The song overly samples "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap and it barely serves a purpose in the song. Redeeming Qualities # This song helped Jason's brother get his girlfriend back. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Jason Derulo Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Rip-offs